Jordana
Origins From a young age, Jordana loved using the weekends to travel to places she's never been before. One of those visits was to a zoo, where she fell inlove with a genetically engineered cub, with 43% leopard and 28% white husky genes that was one of the first artificially created species. She made it her goal to visit the cutie at least twice a month, where she will feed him and play with him a little. One time she got sick and was in bed for a month, the cub looked unhappy and didn't allow to be pet by the other visitors. The zoo keepers and scientists decided to make her a treat by bringing the cub to her bedroom, so she could cheer up. She loved it and hugged him so much and he licked her with joy. What they didn't know was that in the lab, all the work plans were being stolen and current experiments and plans getting destroyed. Because this was a breakthrough facility with breakthrough work, it was in high demand, so someone on the inside had spilled the beans to a shady dealer. They all returned to the zoo in horror and immediately the now fully active and operational T.1.W. came in the crime scene. They were informed of Jordana and that she might be in danger, so the Rose twins Amethyst and Aurora made contact with Jordana personally. They wanted to send her away from Europe, as she would most likely be hunted, as she knew too much. They wanted to keep the cub, but it wasn't going anywhere without Jordana. So, trusting her, they sent her to live with her aunt and uncle in Arizona, one of the quieter states in the USA and told her that she should make contact with them at any times, if she notices something unusual. She began training at a near armory self-defense and target practicing, but just for fun, never thinking she'll need those skills. She named the pet 'Chip' and the two are closer than anything. Because it's genetically engineered, the cub is aging well, remaining small in size for 150x longer periods of time than a normal cub. At High Noon When the news broke out that Mendoza had killed a respected businessman, who also happened to be his brother's kid, Jordana felt the need to prove herself to the T.1.W. by capturing him herself. She already had learned to use Phalanx Blaster and together with Chip they trained rescuing and helping others in combat, so she thought she would catch the scum easily. She found him drunk in a bar, where he had killed everyone who tried to capture him, with MENDOZA WANTED signs all over the wall and the news. She confronted him and told him to surrender, which is when a big group of mobs arrived behind them and started shooting. Jordana was protected, since Chip had thrown a crystal-infused nanoshield on her just as they began shooting, so she only had a gunshot wound in her 1 leg. She couldn't walk, she was limping. As she made her exit from the back, a mob was there pointing a gun in her head, but Mendoza shot him first, rescuing her. She said that this doesn't change anything and that he's still a wanted man, to which Mendoza didn't even care to reply. She followed him, barely, limping. They could see from far that the whole bar exploded and the mobs thought they've killed everyone. Mendoza wanted Jordana to leave him alone as he had just saved her life, so he should get a free pass. But Chip stripped him from his gun and gave it to Jordana. She told him that even limping, she can still take him on. She accused him of being a selfish, villaneous snake, who killed his own brother's kid. He said that if she buys him a drink, he'll explain everything. And if she doesn't trust him after that, she is free to turn him to the authorities. She acknowledged that he had saved her life, so the explanation better be good...and no tricks. Later that evening, as they were talking and drinking, Mendoza explained that it was his brother who killed his own son and blamed him. He was one of the mafia bosses, who controlled all of South America, with only the public image of being good and gracious and respected. He's actually killed hundreds himself. He explained that he loved the kid and was one of the few joys of life, but his brother was afraid that Mendoza was a bad influence on his son, not making him fearsome and remoreseless like his dad, but rather compassionate and free-thinking. The kid's murder was just a cover-up to cast Mendoza away from society, as he was a terrible influence to the mafia even before he set examples for the younger generation. So he said all he wants now is to drink and wait until he dies. Jordana felt so sad for him and removed his restraints. She asked him to come with her, that he can change, he can be good and he can find other people to influence in a positive way, but he said it's too late for him, claiming he can only find a will to live in a drinking glass. Jordana wanted to convince Mendoza to hunt their brother, capture him alive and make him confess to his crimes. Mendoza didn't agree, as he knew penetrating his brother's defenses was an impossible mission. But after she talked to him about how he'll die alone and not loved by anyone, because everyone will have the wrong impression, a deceitful lie, designed to dishonor him, he appeared to be a little more on par with the idea. He clarified, that he's not blamed for the things he should be, but for the things he shouldn't be and that he really wanted to clear his name, although he said it's impossible to come out of it as a winner. After a tough journey, they finally infiltrated his brother's home and challenged him. He captured Jordana, telling Mendoza to surrender or she'll die. Then, out of nowhere, Rayne appeared out of nowhere and killed him with one shot. 'You're welcome!' - she uttered. Then she disappeared, leaving Jordana and Mendoza against a whole squad of mobsters, who had heard the gunshot. It was tough, but with Chip's help they managed to remain alive, only bruised. When it was all over, disappointed in her for not telling her anything, the T.1.W. sent Selendis, Trickburst, Kianna and Juli to arrest Mendoza and put him in a jail under their jurisdiction. Jordana wasn't happy about it, saying all he did with her was good, but she was told that she was lucky not to be in jail too, for the mild betrayal she had commited. They had her move in Switzerland near the T.1.W. Headquarters , putting Juli to keep an eye on her. art_jordana3.jpg|Jordana & Chip art_lunchbreak.jpg|Fate's Edict Heroes having a lunchbreak art_jordana2.jpg|Jordana's Birthday party early_jordana.jpg|Jordana & Chip Lineart art_jordana1.jpg|Jordana Old Release Art early_jordana1.jpg|Older Lineart *Learn to appreciate the things in life that make you smile. *We are never truly alone! *Chip, you can have this one. *Obstacles are placed in our way, so we can examine if what we want is really worth fighting for. *We...will kick your ass. *Come on, Chip! We've got bad guys to hunt. * 041 - At High Noon *Jordana is the first Hero with a pet. Category:Characters